


stubborn, but cute

by agapejaeyun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Established relationship-ish?, Fluff, M/M, This is just so cute please ima sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapejaeyun/pseuds/agapejaeyun
Summary: just a normal clingy day for them.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	stubborn, but cute

**Author's Note:**

> jaywon is always so clingy w/ eo and that's my inspo bye

“Jay, are you done? I wanna cuddle already.” Jungwon said and pouted. He was standing in front of Jay, who was working inside his office at their house. 

“I’m far from being done, Jungwonie. Give me and hour, please?” Jay said, trying to not lose his patience on Jungwon. 

But Jungwon is stubborn. So he sits on Jay’s lap, wraps his arms around Jay’s neck, and rests his head on Jay’s chest. And he said, “I’ll stay here for now then.” 

“You’re really stubborn.” Jay said as he shook his head. He continued working with a big smile on his face because of Jungwon’s stubborn, but cute antic.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short but i find it cute as hell ajkdhkajsd
> 
> my boring twt account in which i haven't plugged any of my works yet because i'm too lazy: @purejakeuu


End file.
